Ideas
by MasterRedFTW
Summary: A compilation of ideas I will use later. I may or may not have started them while you are reading this.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Highschool DxD or Fate/Stay Night. They are property of their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Inspired by Fate Infinity Shuffle by TYPE-WRITER KNK**

 _The world changed for many 1 year ago. Cards suddenly appeared to many kids and teenagers. So, taking inspiration from the Bakugan anime. We made a game out of it. Ironically, just like Bakugan these cards had hidden powers beyond our expectation! The spirits of legendary heroes. This is the story of me, Issei Hyoudou._

Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama were peeking on the Kendo Club. Unfortunately, they were caught, and they were now about to be pummeled to death. However, Issei suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, how about we make a deal?" he said hoping that they would say yes. "I'm not accepting any deal from a pervert!" Murayama replied, angrily. Issei then tried to salvage the situation "It's not anything bad! Just that we have a Holy Grail Duel, and if I win, you let us go!" Murayama thought for a second, and decided that this pervert couldn't possibly beat her in a duel.

The name Holy Grail Duel caught on soon after the game was made. No one knows who thought of it, but everyone decided to call 1v1s Holy Grail Duels, and they called team battles Holy Grail Wars.

So, with the deal made they both got out their main cards. Each person could have one of each class. Duplicate classes were not allowed to give others a chance in getting cards. After all, there were only so many heroes. So, Murayama got out her prized Saber card, and Issei got out his own Saber as he usually used it for duels.

They both activated the duel function on their cards which unknown to everyone, created a reality marble that functioned as a battlefield. They let the Kendo Club, Motohama, and Matsuda be spectators. Spectators were protected by a mysterious force. So, they didn't worry about them.

They both then activated their cards.

Both shout " **Install Saber!** "

So, both glowed. Issei's outfit was replaced by a fancy red suit, and he wore a laurel on his head. Murayama had silver armor, white streaks of hair, and a leaf pattern on her back which was exposed.

They then as per the rules, checked each other's stats.

 **User : Issei Hyoudou**

 **Class : Saber**

 **Active Skills**

 **\- Tactics B**

 **\- Charisma C**

 **\- Incite EX**

 **Passive Skills**

 **\- Magic Resistance C**

 **\- Riding Skill B**

 **\- Divinity D**

 **Stats**

 **Str - A End - B**

 **Agl - B MP - D**

 **Luk - C NP- B+**

Murayama frowned. These were not amazing stats, but they were pretty good. Luckily, the stats seemed better for team play. Than for duels.

 **User : Murayama**

 **Class : Saber**

 **Active Skills**

 **\- Golden Rule C-**

 **\- Disengage A**

 **\- Dragon Slayer A**

 **Passive Skills**

 **\- Riding Skill A**

 **Stats**

 **Str- B+ End - A**

 **Agl - B MP - C**

 **Luk - E NP - A**

Issei smirked. He was by no means the best player, but he was all in all average. He wasn't a complete newbie, but he also wasn't that amazing at the game , this he could handle.

So, with the fight started. They both charged each other. Murayama, being part of the Kendo Club had superior swordsmanship. However, Issei from all his years of gaming, knew how to use skills effectively. His Divinity skill increased his power, so he could hold his ground.

He then used his Charisma skill to increase his own power even further. He pushed Murayama back, and so she got reckless, and unleashed her noble phantasm.

 **Fill up, thy sword**

 **Balmung!**

A green wave of energy was fired from the blade. Issei, when he saw Murayama prepare to use it dodged as far right as possible.

 _True Name Revealed!_

When someone used their NP their true name was automatically revealed.

 **Hero : Siegfried**

The game made Issei study up on his mythology, and history. So, he knew Siegfried's weakness. He then charged, using his Tactics skill to buff his own NP. He called its true name.

 **Crocea Mors!**

The automatic hit caught Murayama off guard. Then, while she was fall backwards, the luck check was made.

 _Crocea Mors Additional Strike - Positive_

The sword performed a luck check, for each hit after the first one. If it was positive it would go through, but if it was negative, it would fail. So, he spun around Murayama, and used the additional strike. It hit her right in the leaf pattern, and so that defeated her.

The field disappeared, and Murayama just sat there. Almost crying that she lost to a pervert. However, she kept her word, and let the Perverted Trio go with a warning. However, she did make Issei promise her a rematch. Her pride was on the line!

So, Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama went to their next class without a beating.

 _ **Chapter End**_

 **Hey guys, this fic is just a compilation of ideas. I will use them all eventually, but for now they are one-shots. If you find one of these interesting, check my profile. I may have started them already!**


End file.
